


Let's Just Breath

by yash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry bound, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Painter Zayn, Police Officer Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yash/pseuds/yash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a 28 years old successful lawyer in London. One day Liam, his freind in Scotland Yard suggest that he takes care of a witness who happen to a victim of a mafia gang working in London. In order to find out more information about the gang Louis has to be friends with Harry but there is a small problem, Louis already know Harry but does Harry remember him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my second attempt. As I go to uni it is not easy to write this but I will upload as soon as I can. None of the characters in this work represent real people. This is an entirely fictional work.

Louis heard the phone ringing once, twice, three times and then Charlotte picked it up, she is a good secretary, he thought.

“Good Morning, Matrix Law firm, what can I do for you madam?” her well trained voice reached Louis’ ears.

“Oh, Mrs. Barns, please hold on a second madam I’ll be right back”

 

Louis sighed, Mrs. Barns is turning out to be a really tiresome customer. She came to Louis two weeks ago for a case of domestic violence but since her husband was arrested she has been changing her mind every once in a while.

Charlotte opened the door and peeked. She was beautiful with her long blond hair tied in a neat bun. 

“Sir, it’s Mrs. Barns shall I put her through?”

Louis smiled a tried smile, “put her through Lottie”

She smiled and nodded. Louis gave her 5 seconds before picking up the phone.

“Yes Mrs. Barns this is Louis speaking” his voice was cool, professional  
.  
“Oh, Mr. Louis, I mean Mr. Tomlinson... can we talk about my case for a minute?” Mrs. Barns’ voice was hesitating.

“Sure, Mrs. Barns what is it? Surely you haven’t decided to call the case off, again?”

“well you see Mr. Tomlinson this is the thing I went to see Rogers today and he was very sad and he said he is really sorry about everything, said we can start a whole new life again, so you know I am confused, I mean I don’t want to hurt him you know, he is still my husband” the woman sounded tired and uncertain.

 

Louis sighed, every time she visits her husband Mrs. Barns had changed her mind but then when he starts to threaten her or something she came running back to Louis.

“Mrs. Barns I am not telling you to hurt your husband but remember what happened last time he was out on bail? He almost killed you and I had to visit you in hospital because you couldn't even walk. So I think its best we continue with our proceedings and let’s say let him realize what he had done, for once”

 

Mrs. Barns seemed to be considering Louis’ words as she was silent for some time.

 

“Umm….yes Mr. Tomlinson I think you are right he is playing with my mind every time I go to prison, I am sorry I bothered you at this hour, see you in the court next week”

“You are not bothering me Mrs. Barns and yes I will meet you next week, have a nice day”

Louis put the phone down and got up and went near the window. He could see London stretched out beautifully below him. That was one of the reasons he rented this building and he didn't regret it, the view was breathtaking. Louis smiled looking at people running up and down the road. He has been practicing in London for 4 years and he has been successful so far.  
As a 28 year old lawyer he was doing extremely well. Few successful cases in the first year he came here and with the media publicity for one of those cases, clients came for him eagerly. Apart from very rare fails he always won his cases. He was renewed for being merciless when questioning until he gets what he wants. It was true he was cold mannered, he had very few friends and he never really went out with anyone. That was not because he was not interested or anything there was another reason for that, Louis was gay but apart from very close friends nobody really knew it.

Nobody knew it because he couldn't tell anybody, he could still hear Mr. Oliver’s voice, Oliver was his teacher, his second father, his rescuer, and Oliver was the one who gave Louis a chance to practice with him in New York and taught Louis all the things he now knows.  
James Oliver Gale is the most popular and successful lawyer in New York and Louis worked under him for two years and as Oliver gave Louis a chance nobody would ever likely to give Louis told him everything about himself including his sexuality and Oliver had been looking at him with a very concerned look upon his face and had said,

“Louis you know I am not homophobic right? But I have to tell you this, if you are going to be a successful lawyer in London, especially in London you have to hide the fact that you are gay because if you are practicing here in NY you will stand a chance with your sexuality because people don’t care that much but London is a different place, you will never stand a chance there “

Oliver had patted Louis’ shoulder tenderly and had said in a soothing voice,

“Son, don’t be upset, just hide this till you get to the top okay? Then when you are at the top when nobody can overtake you then tell them who you like to date, they won’t care then because people who want to win their lawsuit will not care about their lawyers’ sexuality, well some will but we can’t help those homophobic assholes”

Louis could still hear Oliver’s hearty laugh and how he tried to console Louis telling him to take out as many boys as he can while he is in NY because he won’t be able to do so when he is in London. Louis smiled again, Oliver still calls him time and time again giving him various advices and when Louis mentioned how frustrated he is with this hiding thing he had said to wait a two more years and then Louis can have all the freedom he needs.

Louis sighed again, it’s getting harder and harder to keep this a secret and Louis was tired of it. It was hard to pay attention to girls or rather pretending to pay attention to girls and much harder to go on a very rare date with some random girl because he wants to keep people from asking awkward questions. This game is tiring but he has to go on because he just started to get successful, he can’t stop now.

Louis’ phone rang and he turned with a surprised look on his face. It can’t be his mom, she usually calls on Friday nights and only very few of his friends have this number but they don’t usually call at this time of the day. He picked it up and the caller’s ID said it is Liam.  
Liam Payne, one of two friends who knows everything about him, everything. Liam works in Scotland Yard and is in a high position; Louis gets lots of information for his cases from Liam. Plus Liam will listen to his daily rambles of been tired of pretending if needed, so yeah he is a very good friend. 

 

“Hello” Louis sat down with the phone.

“Hello, man am I disturbing you?” Liam is always polite.

“No, actually I was feeling a little lonely”

“Well then it’s okay, I got some news for you but actually I am asking you a favor” Liam never really asks for favors so this must be something interesting.

“What is it?”

 

“Well yesterday one of our teams raided a place and they caught someone” Liam was hesitating quite unusual for him.

“Aha, so one of them needs my service or ……” Louis started.

“What no no it’s not that, we actually caught only one person but we are sure he knows a lot about the dealer”

 

“Dealer? Liam what is this case? What dealer?” now Louis is confused.

“Well, we caught this kid while he was trying to give these drugs actually…. they were heroin “

 

Louis whistled. “Wow, so what you want me to do?”

“Lou can you take this boys’ case? Can you be his lawyer?” Liam was almost begging him.

“Li, this is so unlike you, since when did you start to help the ones you capture?” now Louis is teasing.

Liam sighed, “I don’t know Lou when I saw him today I…..I remembered my brother”

There was a silence as Louis kicked himself internally for asking that question. Liam’s brother who was 15 years old died last year simply because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Liam’s brother was in a store near a safe house of one of terrorist groups in London; he had overheard Liam and had decided to join in the adventure with his brother and has sneaked out to hang out in the store to see what happens except it was not an adventure it was a deadly game which costs him his life as he was trapped in the fire that broke out as soon as the police raided the place.

Liam and his family was devastated and after that Liam tended to take pity on these young kids.

 

“I am sorry Li I didn’t mean to”

 

“It’s okay Lou, but you will understand if you see him he looks so innocent and scared”

 

“Did you get any information out of him?”

 

“Yeah a little bit here and there and I sensed that he has seen and was forced to do lot of stuff that will be too much for any kid in his age”

 

“Well I can be his lawyer but I don’t understand what you are going to do”

 

“I have a plan, once we get the boy to trust you, you can get information from him then we can use that information to capture the big shark in this game and at the same time we can release this kid from these people and maybe others like him”

 

“Okay but after we get him out where is he going to stay?” Louis asked.

 

“Well……I was thinking if you can keep him, I mean just for few days” Liam sounded sheepish.

 

“What! Liam, do you think that’s a good idea? I mean is he going to stay with me as a witness protection program? What if he tries to escape?”

“I was planning to keep him as our witness but as he doesn't open up to us you have to become his friend not just his lawyer,  
make him believe he can trust you and he will tell you lot of things then with that information we can caught the big boss behind everything, his boss has been sacrificing lot of boys for a long time and when we caught them he always succeeded in escaping but not this time, this time I’ll get him” Liam sounded angrily determined.

 

“Um... okay Li, I know you worked hard on a similar case last year maybe this boy is in the same trap, I’ll take him and I will get the information”

“You are great man, I promise you are doing a good deed, ok then can you pick him up this afternoon?”

 

‘Whoa, whoa man how am I supposed to take a kid in custody like that? I mean there is something called law and order in this country” Louis smirked.

Liam laughed, “This is Scotland Yard Lou you can bend some rules here, plus the kid is not in custody just a witness, you can’t blame me for changing a thing or two for the sake of humanity”

 

“For the sake of humanity! Nice, really nice now tell me about this amazing kid who can take the heart of the most toughest officer in the Scotland Yard”

 

“Well he is 20 years old and his name is Harry, Harry Styles. For some reason I don’t think it’s a lie”

 

Louis felt like a thunder crashed inside his head, he shook his head to get rid of the ringing there,

“Umm…what...what is his name again?”

“Harry Styles why, you know him?”

 

Louis closed his eyes, seeing stars. He opened them again, shit get yourself together Louis Tomlinson there can be lot of people with the same name just ask for more detail and play casual.

 

“No, just curious, how does he look like?”

“Oh, you should see him man, he is a natural beauty, curly hair green eyes and cute dimples”

 

Louis felt an electric current running through his body, no no no NO! this is not happening , after three fucking years, after he had tried this much harder to find him, Harry Styles cannot come into his life like this, no not especially like this not as a victim, no he cannot bear that. He closed his eyes again rubbing soothing circles into his forehead.

No matter what he will help this boy, even if it takes his life because Louis knew he owed this boy and he has been searching for this boy for the past three years.

“Okay Liam I will come to your office at about 4 in the evening, is that alright?” It took all Louis’ self control to talk calmly.

“That is amazing man, I'll make everything ready and thank you Louis, thank you very much” Liam sounded genuinely grateful.

 

“It’s okay Liam, I’ll see you in the evening” Louis put his phone down still rubbing circles into his forehead.

He couldn't believe Harry Styles has entered his life after five years. For all these years since he came to England again he has been searching for this kid because if there is someone Louis loves more than his mother it would be Harry Styles and there is a long story behind that love story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it took a while but I decided to limit the chapter number to 10. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Louis remembered that fatal day, exactly two months after the law college, five years ago. He was having a tough luck with everything, he had tried dozens of law agencies, tried to join with senior lawyers without success. Overall it had been shitty. He knew he had to do something because his mother has been paying for the law college and had taken care of him this long, now he wants to take care of her and nobody wants to help him , shit he has to do something, anything.

Every day he went to this pub near his room. It was a calm place , always filled but peaceful. He liked it there and he went there that day and sat at the farthest corner of the pub. He was depressed, he was sad, he was hopeless. His moms’ best friend called that day saying that she is having asthma attacks and had to be taken to the hospital. His mom has quit work because it is getting more and more difficult to work. He was feeling sorry for himself and for her. Here she has worked all her life to raise him and finally when he is out of the law college he cannot seem to find a break.

He went to Mackers & Sons law firm today and almost begged them to take him, let him perform for at least one month but they said no, they have enough already. He wanted to support his mom to give her good food and buy her nice clothes but as it is he is about to be kicked out of his room because he hasn't paid his rental for three months now. He has had enough of his life. Then he remembered there is a way to lessen his problem, a way out so he had brought a card of sleeping pills and a razor blade, tonight he is going to decide if he is going to find the harder way out or easy way out but either way he is going to say good bye to this world. One vertical cut across his arm and nobody will hear from him again. He, Louis Tomlinson the shitty lawyer who couldn’t even take care of himself will no longer bother this world.

He felt angry at himself and at the world for not giving him a chance. He thought of his mom, in the hospital bed thinking or hoping that her son will come and see her and take care of her. Wrong, that is wrong parents should never have high hopes of their children. Tonight he will finish everything and his mom will be taken care of, somehow without her shitty son.

Then he saw that cute bartender, Harry.He sat straight to look at the kid, he was a teenage boy, the new bartender. His skin was as white as snow, the big green eyes added innocence and those dimples were very cute and Louis has always been fascinated by his curls, those were great. The boy has been here for about two week. He was young but efficient. Everyday he talked with Louis his cute dimples making Louis’ heart flutter, they talked about life, about Louis, about Louis’ job hunt and his mom yes they always talked about Louis but never about Harry because boy didn’t like to talk about himself and Louis didn’t want to pry. Everyday Louis fell a little more in love with Harry, hell he wasn’t sure if people are supposed to fall in love this quickly, he didn’t know if Harry felt the same way but he felt that he could love Harry all his life. If the circumstances were different Louis would have asked Harry to marry him without delay but as it is as Louis can’t even take care of himself it wouldn’t work. Louis didn’t have the strength to love Harry, not anymore.

 

Today he looked at the boy with eagerness because this is the last time he will see Harry, tomorrow he would be no more. For some unknown reason he didn’t tell Harry his real name, a reason unknown to himself, maybe he wanted keep that last piece of himself for a little while more, he told his name is Stan, Harry will never know that Louis loved him, this shitty lawyer from Doncaster has always loved him, he liked the way Harry talked, slow and he liked the way Harry approached life, optimistic, he liked Harry a lot so yeah, he is in love with Harry but now Louis couldn’t even love himself and how in the world is he supposed to love someone else? It is too late for everything, Harry will never know that Louis loved him and it is good because a cute boy like Harry deserve someone much more stable than Louis someone who can take care of him, fuck Louis cannot even take care of himself.

“Are you okay,Stan?” Harry always called him Stan. Louis looked startled when he looked up to see Harry peering over him with a concerned look.

“Wha….oh Harry, yeah I am fine just a headache” He sounded feeble even to himself.

“Yeah, you are fine and I am the president of the United States, stop lying and tell me what happened” Harry sat near Louis.

Louis wanted to lie he wanted to say that everything was okay but something about the way Harry was looking at him all worried and concerned made him spill everything out, about his mom, his desperate attempts to get a job and how nobody wants him.

“No, Stan no, just, just don’t think you have nobody, don’t think like that you have your mother you have me...”  
Louis looked at Harry with surprise.

“Well it’s true, you are not the only one who can take interest in other people you know” Harry smiled that dimpled smile.  
Shit, now is not the time for this.

“Harry….we can’t, I mean I can’t do this to you, I can’t risk your life along with mine, I have nowhere to go, I don’t have a job overall I am a crappy human who don’t deserve you” Louis’ voice is quivering.

“No, stop it Stan just stop, you are not a crappy human plus I know these things about you, hell I’ve been listening to you past couple of days that I could write a biography, plus I don’t want you to look after me, I mean I want you to look after me but not like giving me shelter or food or anything I don’t want any of those from you, I just……. I just want to live with you like this side by side”

 

Harry finished and looked at Louis whose eyes has grown wider and wider with every word Harry said. Shit this kid is only 16 and he is already making plans to be with Louis, whom he has met only two of weeks ago, Louis didn’t even know if people could fell in love this easily maybe they were soul mates, yeah that must be the thing But Louis knew Harry was right, he realized Harry loved him just as much as he loved Harry because Harry has listened to Louis well after pub was closed, he has given Louis extra something everyday, he has encouraged Louis before every interview so Harry was always there for Louis and he wants Louis to do the same but, but Louis can’t do that, he was about to end his life today, simple as that but looking at Harry Louis can feel hope, maybe it’s worth a shot maybe, just maybe being with Harry will work out.

 

“I don’t know Harry, I don’t know why you would need me, you are young very young and you have your whole life ahead of you” it’s not like Louis also has his whole life ahead of him; he is just fucking 23 as it is.

 

“I don’t need my life if you are not with me” Harry’s face is dangerously close to Louis’ Louis could feel his hot breath on his face, floral and sweet. Without thinking he moved his head his lips touching Harry’s warm and wet, it felt good damn it felt really good, for the moment Louis pushed all the suicide thoughts away. Just enjoy this Louis you can deal with all the feeling later. 

Harry used his tongue and Louis joined in, their tongues tangling, their lips pressing, it was great and finally Harry pulled away leaving them both gasping for air.

 

Louis looked around anxiously only to see pub empty except for two middle aged men who were in a deep conversation. Then he looked at Harry and smiled, 

“Want to take this further or…..” He is leaving the choice to Harry, you can leave me if you want to.

But Harry was having none of that.

“It’s almost the closing time, and then we can go upstairs to my room”

“It’s almost the closing time, and then we can go upstairs to my room”

Louis nodded his head, too much of a coward to back away, afraid of going back to his lonely room, surrounded by desperate feelings. So he nodded, he would go to the end of the universe with Harry.

Harry closed the doors after the last customer and looked back at Louis,

“Manager won’t come today as it is Thursday, he usually come on Fridays”

Louis smiled and took Harry’s hand with his own trembling hands. He has been goofing around with some of the girls and boys, with girls because he wanted nobody to suspect, with boys because he wanted that but until Harry nobody seemed to fit into his life this precisely.

Harry led both of them upstairs where his small room is. It was small but a clean room with a single bed, a table and a cupboard with a mirror on top. 

Harry started loose his t-shirt and Louis stared, man the kid got some quality six pack there and wow his skin was so pretty, so soft and smooth, Louis could come just by looking at him. Harry threw the t-shirt away and looked at Louis expectantly,

“Do you want me to do yours?”

 

‘Huh? No, no I’ll do it”

When they were both completely naked Harry hopped to the bed and Louis followed, his mind numb with the excitement. It was Louis who made the first move; he cupped Harry’s face and kissed him deep and thoroughly, tasting every inch of his mouth, his lips, just everything. Then he patted Harry’s hips,

“Shall I? Have you done this before?”

“Urr…no” Harry offered and Louis chuckled.

“A virgin ha, don’t worry babe, everything will work out smoothly”

Harry nodded with a small smile.

Louis got some of precum from his already leaking cock and pushed one finger inside Harry.

 

“Don’t panic I won’t hurt you” he assured Harry.

Then Louis put another finger in Harry’s hole, it was tight and warm and he started scissoring earning a deep moan from Harry.  
“You like that babe, wait till my cock is inside you “ Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hips keeping the boy in place.

 

Harry continued with the kneeing sounds and melted under Louis’ touch, then Louis pulled out his fingers and angled his very, very erect cock towards Harry’s hole. He teased it with a little touch of the head, nearly toppling Harry forward.

 

Then he pushed it into the hole, letting Harry scream his name. Everything else went like a blur. They moved like snakes. Louis on top of Harry, hitting his sweet spot. Louis vaguely remember Harry sucking him off as if his life dependent on it then they both came, Louis on Harry’s chest, Harry under Louis’ skillful hands. Then they both went to the small bathroom and washed and later Harry laid his head on Louis’ lap and told him about his past.

 

Harry was only 15 when he found out he likes boys, after many nights in bed frightened and disgusted at himself Harry has told his mom, who was not angry, just anxious about how his son is going to face the world. His step father however hasn’t taken the news in a very friendly manner but has remained silent as Harry’s mother was there. Then after six months Harry’s mother died in a car accident, Louis could feel tears falling into his lap and smoothed Harry’s curls trying to sooth the boy. Well what happened after that was painful and short, Harry’s step father has given him a choice, change his sexuality he will be helped if not he can go and screw himself he ain’t taking that gay shit into his life. So Harry chose to screw himself and came here, to London, hoping the big city will offer him something it did on the noon of his sixteenth birthday when Mr. Richard found him on the streets of London and offered him a job, here in the pub so Harry took it.

 

Louis kissed Harry’s forehead before he left with promises to be here tomorrow. He had a function tomorrow, in Law College and Harry wished him luck , tomorrow I’ll tell him my name, my past, everything. Suicide thoughts no longer existed in his mind, his heart filled with love Louis stepped out of the pub.

 

The next day Louis went to the pub again and they talked a lot and Louis told Harry,

“If you not going to be angry with I ‘m gonna tell you something”

“what?”

“My real name is not Stan, it’s...” Louis’ phone rang just at that precise moment.

“Hello”

“Is this Louis Tomlinson? I am Mr. Oliver Gale, I met you today at Law College”

Louis felt his knees buckling and he sat down, holy shit Oliver, Sir James Oliver Gale is talking to him, Louis,

“yes,yes sir I remember, what can I do for you sir?”

“I was wondering if there is something I can do for you Louis” Oliver’s deep voice was calm.

“I saw you Louis, you have a future, your personality, the way you stand your ground is interesting, I like to give you a chance but I am leaving tomorrow, so you have 24 hours to decide what to do”

 

Louis voice trembled when he answered,

‘does…does that mean I am getting a chance sir? I mean to go to America with you but I don’t have that much of money sir”

“That’s okay Louis, you are coming on my expense, you don’t have to worry about that, you do have a passport, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir I do sir, thank you very much sir , I cannot explain my gratitude, I ….I I’ll do my best sir, I won’t disappoint you”

“I know you won’t Louis, I know you won’t”

When the call ended Louis just sat down and hugged Harry very tightly and only pulled away when Harry complained about breathing difficulties in a mumbling voice.

“Harry! I got it I got a chance that was Sir Oliver Gale, one of the most successful lawyers in New York and guess what he wants me to join him! This is fucking great Harry “he hugged Harry again, this time Harry responding with an equal enthusiasm.

 

“Have anyone ever told you how lucky you are Harry? Because if it weren’t for you I would have been dead by now”

 

Louis explained everything to bewildered Harry, and he watched as Harry’s big eyes widening and filling with tears.

“It’s okay babe , I won’t think about suicide again, I will never think about that, now I have you and a chance, I will never think about it now, don’t worry”

 

After a while Harry controlled himself and punched Louis,

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you fool and wait if you joining Oliver that means you have to go to America”

 

Louis gasped, with all the excitement he didn’t realize that he has to leave Harry in order to find his future and he didn’t want to leave Harry,

 

“Oh no I just never thought about that, I can’t leave you here , we will ditch this chance and I will try for something els…”

 

Harry pressed a finger on Louis’ lips silencing him,

“no you are giving up on me okay and you not giving up on your chance either, I’ll be fine, I have a job I can take care of myself until you comeback, then we’ll be happy”

 

And Louis has agreed though he felt a fear he cannot understand, no he was being a fool Harry will be fine. They made love that night, passionate and needy, Harry wrapping himself around Louis. Louis kissed Harry in the morning and left with promises to come back in the evening before his flight, to take Harry to the airport. 

 

Louis made all the arrangements, he called his mom told her the good news and packed everything and by 4.30 in the afternoon he approached at the pub, flight was due 8 p.m and he wanted to take Harry to the air port, to hold Harry’s hand till the last second,

 

But his heart stopped when he saw a big man with a heavy mustache behind the counter, where is Harry? He almost ran to the counter,

“Hello, I am Louis, where is Harry?”

 

“Who?” the big man was grumpy.

“ Harry, the curly haired boy who works here, I want to see him this is an emergency”

“Well, I ain’t got time for emergencies boy and I don’t know where he is, Mr. Richard came today and took him said something about a new place”

 

Louis’ mind panicked, No this man is lying and he knows exactly where Harry is, oh god what happened to him, he won’t go anywhere today, Louis knew it. Hurry , he must hurry the time is running out.

“I won’t to know where he is, he said he will be here either you give me information or I’ll go to police”

 

The man looked surprised apparently he hadn’t thought Louis will be this furious.

“I honestly don’t know where he is, Mr. Richard came this morning and told me to look after the place while he has something to tell Harry, he was talking about taking Harry to see his other pubs or something but I heard the boy saying he wants to be back by 4”

 

Louis just stared at the man unable to decide what to do, shall he wait for Harry or go to police and tell them…tell them what that the boy in the pub went away with the owner, they will laugh at him. Okay then he will wait, as long as he can.

 

So he waited until 5.45 p.m and all the while he was pacing here and there. Then it was five minutes to 6 and Harry is still missing he already got two calls from Mr.Oliver. It was a battle between finding out what happened to Harry and going to take the opportunity waiting for him at the airport. At last the latter won, after all if he miss his chance and Harry comes back, then he will never forgive himself so decided to go to the airport at least Harry has his number he’ll call, he will definitely call.

 

So Louis went to the airport and waited and waited and waited but Harry didn’t call. His mind was in turmoil when they get on the plane, he was scared and sad but there is nothing he could do now, nothing.For two years he stayed in New York soaking everything he could from Mr. Oliver, then he came back and went straight to Harry's pub but there was a another teenage boy there who told his name is Niall and he didn't know anything about Harry. Louis tried everything informing police his friends to no avail.He searched for three years until he got the call from Liam today.

Louis opened his eyes sweet memories about Harry still playing so vividly in front of his eyes. He sighed. He was scared about the meeting with Liam, he was scared of meeting Harry, what if he recognize him, the selfish bastard who left him and didn’t try to find him, in those two years Louis spent in America he didn’t have a chance of coming back. Mostly he was scared of the things that must have happened to Harry, the cute bartender has turned into a drug smuggler, all was Louis’ fault, god why did he left Harry.

 

Louis stood up and looked at himself from the large mirror on the wall. It won’t be easy to recognize him after five years. He has lost his baby face and his fringe. His high cheek bones and sharp jaw line added a special something to his face. His hair was sticking out of all the directions but it fitted his face perfectly. 

 

At 3.30 Louis left his office. Liam’s office is in Islington, it took him two hours to reach there. He got out of the sleek black Mercedes. He showed his ID to the receptionist, who summoned a guard,

 

“Please follow me sir, Mr. Liam is waiting” so Louis followed him.

They passed several corridors and many rooms all were the same, heavy wooden door with a name plate, just as Louis thought he better close eyes to stop being dizzy the guard stopped in front of a bigger door, bigger than any they've passed,

 

“Please go in sir” The guard opened the door.

 

Louis counted to five and took a deep breath and went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> tumblr - your-heart-and-my-heart


End file.
